N the king of team plasma
by gemerl720 post
Summary: N is the king of team plasma in his royal life.
1. Chapter 1: A Friend His Name is N!

"I'm N, the king of Team Plasma." Said N.

He has his crown and his white robe and the crown said Team Plasma rocks, Team Rocket sucks,

Wii sucks, Wii u rocks.

"If you touch my crown, I will take you to the dungeon for 6 months!"

Demanded N.

"Your majesty, I've gotten something."

Said the servant.

"It better be good."

"It might be a ds game petz hamsterz life 2 again!"

Said N.

"Incorrect N."

"Whew, that was close, squire, on with the present."

Demanded N.

"A DVD, What for, the petz hamsterz life 2 movie."

"Yep."

Replied the servant.

"Bah, I do not want that DVD again."

"Too bad."

Said the servant.

"You are gonna have to watch it N."

"I need a royal lunch, squire, bring me some food."

Told N.

"I need to do my petit computer."

His royal lunch is from buffalo wild wings.

"Your chicken wings tossed in ketchup and potato wedges sire."

His servant placed the food at the table.

N began to gobble up and munch it in no time.

After his lunch, he decided to play with his Wii u.

"Do you mind, I need some time alone."

And then, his hamster begins to bite N, N forces the hamster to get a vaccine to make it cry and leave his castle.

He only used the stylus to use the touch screen.

"Hey Genesect, fetch me some prepaid cards so I can buy stuff on the eshop or the wii shop channel in the wii mode in the wii u system."

Said N.

"I will give you one wii u eshop prepaid card and the wii shop channel prepaid card and bring it to you."

Replied Genesect.

A shiny Genesect poped out of nowhere and he said.

"What am I doing here with N and Genesect?"

Said the shiny Genesect.

"Hey you too."

Said N

"Anything else N."

Said Genesect and shiny Genesect.

"Just the eshop prepaid card and the wii shop prepaid card."

Said N.

The two Genesects droped by the gamestop and purchased the wii shop channel card and the eshop card.

"Your cards sir."

Said the two Genesects.

"There we go, I am ready to buy the virtual console in the wii shop channel.

Then I am going to buy the virtual console in the eshop."

Said N.

"Ugh, My tummy from my lunch is having a persuasive argument, That means I have to go to the bathroom."

One bathroom later.

"Ahh, my tummy is feeling better."

Said N.

N begins to download youtube application in the wii u.

When he gets out of his castle he saw the trainer going through the champions room.

N looked at his watch and he ran to the champion's room and talked to alder.

"It's over! Never again will Pokemon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Kyurem, just right! You may have the title of Champion… But you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your Pokemon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova… Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though. As a Trainer outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, you work with me!"

Said N in a longest paragraph.

"Please N I beg you! Do anything but that!"

Begged Alder.

"You and I'm N the king of Team Plasma both put our beliefs on the line and fought all our strength. And I won. Do not say another word."

Demanded N.

"Oh hello Hilbert, Do you want to come over to my castle? Good now lets go to my castle right now."

He dragged Hilbert to N's castle.

"My castle has a lot of castles and have the maximum population in my castle."

"So, do you want to play with my wii u?"

Asked N.

"Ok N, But why are you the new champion."

Replied Hilbert.

"All I did was talked to the fake alder toy at the champions room."

Said N.

N begins to use the wii u game pad and Hilbert begins to use the wii remote.

"Why do I always pick the remote?"

Asked the Trainer.

"Because the gamepad is mine and I owned the wii u Mr. Hilbert."

Replied N.

"Come on Mr. Hilbert, lets go out to eat."

"That's a great idea."

Re-Replied Hilbert.


	2. Chapter 2: Out to lunch

"We finnaly made it Hilbert, It's buffalo wild wings."

Said N

"I cant wait to eat a lot of chicken wings."

Replied Hilbert.

N opened the door to get inside, N and Hilbert sat down on their own chairs.

The waiter walks to N and Hilbert.

"Welcome to buffalo wild wings, May I take your order?"

Said the waiter.

N begins to order some traditional chicken wings without sauce, and a side of potato wedges.

The waiter turns to Hilbert. "And you sir."

Hilbert begins to order boneless chicken wings without and sauce and a side of French fries for Hilbert.

"Blech!" Said N in disgust "the boneless chicken wings I ordered long ago when I'm 8, yuck. I prefer the juiciest chicken wings traditional."

N bought his own drink and he didn't need to order drinks.

N begins to talk to Hilbert.

"Let's start from the beginning. I am the king of Team Plasma. Ghetsis used to be the king of Team Plasma when I'm a kid, When I'm grown up and Ghetsis left me and made me king of Team Plasma what fun! Ghetsis is on Team Neo Plasma where the Team Plasma Boat is..."

The waiter placed the food for N and Hilbert.

"Your chicken wings without sauce and potato wedges sir."

N thanked for the food.

"Your boneless chicken wings without and sauce and a side of French fries sir."

Hilbert thanked for the food .

N used the ketchup at his chicken wings and mix it up like chicken wings covered in ketchup.

N gobbled up his food in no time.

Hilbert took a bite on his boneless wings and liked it.

N begins to use the restroom to clean himself up.

2 minutes later N came out of the bathroom and begins to talk. "I need change for the arcade room."

N gave twenty dollars instead of one dollar, N was blind and got a lot of quarters and begins to play Galaga virtual reality in the Galaga virtual reality room and played it until N beats the game.

Hilbert is still eating his boneless chicken wings and actually didn't like it.

"You are right N the boneless wings are yuck, N where are you?"

The waiter talks to Hilbert and he said "N is playing at the arcade room where the Galaga virtual reality room."

Hilbert looks at the door sticker and reads the door. "Galaga virtual reality occupied. N is still in there? Come on N, Just go home." Hilbert looked at the monitor next to the door where the Galaga virtual reality is. "Oh no, N is trapped in the alterative universe." Hilbert watches N on the fighter ship on the screen. "Take that you three headed… Hilbert stop watching me." N died in the Galaga virtual reality.

Hilbert cries that N died.

N poped out of the Galaga virtual reality door and said "Relax Hilbert I'm done playing and all out of change. No need to cry." Hilbert stopped crying and he said "Oh, you are having to much fun."

The waiter gave the bill to N and it only costs one hundered dollars. N gave the waiter fifty dollars and another fifty dollars and gave him a free cherry flavored tootsie roll and then Hilbert and N went back to N's castle.


	3. Chapter 3: Training montage

When N got to his castle he begins to talk to Hilbert.

"What I desire is a world for Humans elsewhere, and Humans working for me to hunt the enemies. I will make humans work for me, so Team Plasma can gain our power to hunt the enemies. Lets get this over with, Come on challenge me, it's not about winning and losing, it's about training to hunt the enemies. Kyurem! Come to me and change it into white Kyurem!"

Said N in a paragraph.

Kyurem bursts though the wall and lands on the throne and Kyurem's Tail generates an orange ball to transform into white Kyurem and plugs It's tail to the turbine tail, it's called overdrive, not really overdrive, it was actually charging white or black Kyurem to use its move,Fusion Flare, Fusion Bolt, Blue Flare, Bolt Strike, Freeze shock or Ice burn. White Kyurem's tail is charging and made a firey aura and stopped it's turbine tail and the fire dissolved and white Kyurem growled.

"How do you like my normal Kyurem tunring into white Kyurem, I don't need to fuse Reshiram or Zekrom to make black or white Kyurem." Said N.

White Kyurem looks at Hilbert's Dark Stone and the Dark Stone turns into Zekrom.

"Well it's, Zekrom vs white Kyurem." Said N.

"White Kyurem use, fusion flare." White Kyurem plugs it's turbine tail and open its mouth and forms a small orb of red, yellow and white fire in front of it and two rings of red-yellow fire form around the orb as well as the orb grows larger. White Kyurem then raises its head and lowers it, firing the orb from its mouth at the opponent. When the orb hits, it flashes yellow, then explodes violently and it hit zekrom.

"You had enough, Hilbert?" Asked N.

"Zekrom use Fusion Bolt." Said Hilbert.

The electric generator inside Zekrom's tail starts to spin and glow light blue with electricity. Zekrom's body then becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and large bolts of light blue electricity burst of body. A violet forcefield then forms around Zekrom's body and it flies down and slams its body into the opponent and hit white Kyurem.

"How do you like that." Hilbert said.

"White Kyurem finish off with dragon pulse!" said N.

White Kyurem forms a swirling ball of orange flames inside of its mouth. It then fires a beam of orange flames from its mouth at Zekrom.

It made the platform on fire from white Kyurem's dragon pulse flame and the Fusion Flare flame.

Zekrom was knocked out instantly and N said "You know Hilbert, It was not about winning or losing, we are training each other to hunt the enemies." N repaired his castle and told white Kyurem to change back into normal form and went back to the basement where Kyurem sleeps at.

"One day Hilbert, You will train with me every beginning of the season with me and Kyurem."

Said N.

Hilbert gave the money to N for victory for N.

"My tummy from lunch is having a persuasive argument again!" Said N.

N is going to the restroom.

"Ahh, my tummy is feeling better."


	4. Chapter 4: The medieval battle

N just saw his brother look alike N but it has yellow hair and a black robe and it was his name J.

"I'm J the king of team ultra plasma." Said J

"You look like Team plasma but inverted, lets have a checkmate!" Declared N.

J is similar to N but has yellow hair and a black robe, but it has the same crown as N.

N orders the siege weapons like siege catapults and heavy ballistas.

N says "Fire!"

The team plasma grunts are yanking the rope to launch the ballistas with fire chemistry and catapults with fire chemistry. The fire balls launched from the catapult hit straight to the towers.

"My towers, you sick old king." Said J.

The firey arrows from the ballistas launched by the team plasma grunt and the firey arrow hits the team ultra plasma grunt, the team ultra plasma grunts look like golden knights. The firey arrows hit the team ultra plasma grunts.

"Ha, tough that J!" gloated N.

The team plasma grunt showed its sword instead of a pokeball. "Charge." Said the team plasma grunt.

The team plasma grunt faced its sword at the heavy caviler and koed the team ultra plasma grunt.

N blows the horn to awaken Kyurem.

Kyurem roars at the team ultra plasma grunts and fried them with dragon pulse.

"Victory yell, PLASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said the team plasma grunts including N.

The medieval war is over for team plasma.

"It's not over yet N!" said J.

"Oh really princess peach!" said N

"Don't call me a girl N, I look like you N but with yellow hair and a black robe you traitor!"

Argued J.

"I am a king not a queen!"

J realeased his secret weapon, a shiny Reshiram.

N uses his dragon Kyurem and changing into black Kyurem by making a blue ball at Kyurem's tail and became black Kyurem.

"How do you love my secret weapon N!" Said J.

"So your team ultra plasma grunts are gold and your shiny Reshiram's tail is gold."

Replied N.

"Black Kyurem use dragon pulse!"

Black Kyurem forms a swirling ball of orange flames inside of its mouth. It then fires a beam of orange flames from its mouth at shiny reshiram.

"Shiny Reshiram use flamethrower." Said J.

Shiny Reshiram breathes out flame out of shiny Reshiram and hits black Kyurem.

"Ha, tough that N." Bragged J.

"Kyurem use fusion bolt at shiny Resiram and J."

black Kyurem plugs it's turbine tail and the electric generator inside black Kyurem's tail starts to light and glow light blue with electricity. Black Kyurem's body then becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and large bolts of light blue electricity burst of body. A violet forcefield then forms around black Kyurem's body and it flies down and slams its body into the opponent and hit shiny Reshiram.

"Retreat!" announced J.

J and the whole team ultra plasma team including shiny Reshiram head back to J's castle.

"Good job black Kyurem." Black Kyurem turns back into normal Kyurem and N patted Kyurem at the head and purrs.

The medieval battle is really over.


	5. Chapter 5: Super Team Plasma kart

N is ready to have a grand prix in Mario kart.

"I have my kart called the pipe frame, taken from super Mario kart, Mario kart 64 and Mario kart super circuit." Said N.

"The team plasma cup is on right now." Announced the P.A.

"Brought to you by… It's radical! Radical! Drink it! On you mark… get set… GO!"

N floors the car and steers to the left and grabs the item box.

"I got the spiny shell, it has no wings." Said N.

N throws the spiny shell to hit the opponent at first place and explodes the opponent at the lead.

"AAAAAAH! Have mercy N." Said the team ultra plasma grunt.

N runs over the oil slick and N spins around.

Phione is in the race too, he passed though the item box and earned the banana peel and threw it at N.

"Oh no, I slipped the banana peel." Cried N.

N's car begins to go out of control and crashed the wall.

Phione goes in the lead instead of J the king of team ultra plasma.

N accelerates to the stairs of the mayans calander and boosts from the golden mushroom and went to the top of the calander and runs over the blue accelerator and his car opens the hang glider and flies to nascar Daytona stadium.

N throws the red shell at Phione and Phione stopped and flipped over and Phione is injured and continued to accelerate and N is in the lead.

N races around Daytona stadium, Genesect Is on the purple pipe frame car from Mario kart snes.

Genesect passed through the item box and obtained the Azure flute and blown the flute and Arceus appeared and used judgement at all of the opponent except for Genesect who was blown the flute.

"Wow, Arceus' judgement is more powerful than the lightning bolt from the item box." Said N.

"What? Red Genesect is on the race too? Even that red Genesect is on mario's car from the Mario kart snes!" N continued.

"Here comes the final section." Said the P.A.

N is collecting coins on the floor just like the old Mario kart games.

J passes through the item box and obtained his special item, and it's shiny Reshiram. Shiny Reshiram used blue flare and shiny Reshiram's tail glows red-yellow with fire and erupts red-yellow fire from the back of it. It then opens its mouth and forms a light blue orb of fire in front of its mouth. Shiny Reshiram lowers its head and it fires a powerful stream of light blue and white fire with multiple light blue and white rings of fire around it at N and Phione from the orb.

"It burns!" Said Phione and N.

Phione and N are not moving for 3 seconds, 3 seconds later Phione and N begins to move again.

N passed through the item box and N has a special item, it's the mystery horn, before he blows the horn he sees the finish line far away and finally went to the finish line… it is not the real finish line it was the curtains and went to another dimension and raced to distortion world and N used the horn right now.

The horn N blew was the horn to call Kyurem.

Kyurem uses dragon pulse, Kyurem forms a swirling ball of orange flames inside of its mouth. It then fires a beam of orange flames from its mouth at J.

"N, You tyrant!" Yelled J.

J was toasted and black all over.

"Oww, that looks like J is disqualified!"

N is in the lead and went to the cave of distortion world, it was actually Giratina's Mouth opened and eats the racers and N took a shortcut by passing through the item box and the rare item is the bridge maker and the brige maker and the shortcut is going to Giratina's head and races to the body.

N throws the bridge and the bridge is connected to Giratina's head and N races on Giratina's serpent like body.

"Ouch, the other players except N are disqualified." Announced the P.A.

"The winner is N."

N begins to exit distortion world and went back to the starting line of the real world and N begins to dance and then the mexican music starts to play.

"Yes! I won! Ha, cha-cha! Ha, cha-cha! Ha, cha-cha! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Hee, hee, Ha! Ha!"

N earns the first place trophy and head back to N's castle.


	6. Chapter 6: The date

N begins to talk to Hilbert.

"Hilbert guess what?"

Said N in excitement.

Hilbert was startled.

"What is it N?!"

Screamed Hilbert.

"What do you want N?!"

N said that he went out to a race by Mario karting.

"Hey N." Said Hilbert.

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Sure Hilbert." Replied N.

"Let's watch a movie called a romantic movie." Re-replied Hilbert.

N accepted the offer.

N and Hilbert are having long road trip for 4 hours.

They finally went to the theatre and N saw a girl named Hilda.

N had a crush on Hilda and went on a dinner date.

N ordered a surprise barrel for the two of them.

They both got their dinner, soup and spaghetti.

N said "Hey Hilda, how is your weekend."

Hilda is so nervous and the three waiters picked up Hilda.

"Your bill sir." Said the waiter.

N looks at the bill and it costs one hundred dollars and N gave two fifty dollars.

Hilbert talked to N and he has to give the gifts to Hilbert.

"Hurry Hilbert, get the flowers to Hilda!" Said N.

"Hilda, you're as beautiful as ever."

"That's funny, I thought I heard Hilbert's voice." Said Hilda.

"Uh… you did. He'll be right back. He's our personal assistant for the day." Replied N.

N talked about his battle from last week with J.

"It was in the pokemon league up top on the mountain, I won the champion and my brother J…"

N interrupted the talk about the battle and Hilbert said.

"N, I got the flowers you wanted me to buy."

N didn't hear what Hilbert said.

"What's that?" Asked N

"The flowers. For Hilda." Answered Hilbert.

"We had an agreement, Hilbert! You're not supposed to spend any of my money!" Argued N.

"But you said…" Hilbert inturppted by Hilda's voice.

"Here I come!" Hilda said.

N runs to Hilda and N said. "Your flowers Hilda."

"Oh, flowers! How thoughtful N!" Replied Hilda.

"Do you want to go on the ferris wheel N?"

N is falling in love with Hilda and accepted the offer.

N went to his castle and removed his robe and placed it into the washing machine for 4 house and placed his crown into the automatic crown polisher and N changes his clothes into his cap and his normal clothes and N went to the ferris wheel with Hilda just in time.

Hilda had a long conversation with N.

J is spying on N and Hilda and took notes.

After the ferris wheel ride Hilda went home and N went back to his castle.


	7. Chapter 7: The package and the battle

N finally went back to his castle and changed back into his crown and his white robe.

"Your package N." Said the mailman.

"Oh my god, my package is finally here." Said N in excitement.

N opens the package and got the playstation 2 and came with 2 memory cards and 2 analog controllers and an expansion bay called playstation 2 hdd hard drive. This is brought to you by youtube's special link for the ps2 hard drive info watch?v=nsaaScTAXIo for extra space. watch?v=qxzHzLIdiWg and the link for the playstation bb cd navigator watch?v=L0lTkGyr-jU.

N begins to connect the hard drive to the hdd and inserted to the expansion bay.

N created the folder in the hard drive and copied the memory for the playstation 2 or 1.

"I am going to rename the folder into the folder is mian." Said N.

N created the playstation 2 game missingno quest 2.

N goes to the playstation BB in the hard drive.

Warning missingno quest 2 is not real.

N plays missingno quest 2 a fighting game like mortal kombat.

"Yeah yeah take that you evil bird!" Said N.

N pressed the select button to make N's player chaos 0 to use the desperation move perfect chaos and fires a huge solar beam from its mouth to mortal missingno. N used the internet router to set up the online to connect to the internet and herd a ding that the internet was all setup and N played the online multiplayer in missingno quest 2.

J was online and N played as chaos 0 and J played as arceus.

N used the webcam on his laptop to talk while N is online multiplayer of missingno quest 2.

"Hey N I selected arceus and I pressed select and arceus used judgement and N, your chaos 0 die from faitality and arceus wins so HA!" Said J.

"Hey no fair J you always pick arceus and always win." Replied N in Argument.

N switched the power off and on to switch the game in the hard drive and played missingno quest 1 on playstation 1 game non disc.

N played adventure mode on missingno quest 1 like ssbm adventure style.

N picked Mewtwo in adventure mode and completed 100%.

"Woo hoo, I'm a game master, I don't need my Nintendo 64 deploma anymore." Said N.

"I am so great, I am so great, I am so great G-R-E-T I mean G-R-E-A-T!" Sang N.

N watched tv and had some popcorn and watched pokemon the movie 16 extremespeed genesect.

The package came with another memory card and it's a playstation 1 memory card.

N takes Zorua out for a walk and went to the grass and gave Zoura a treat after Zorua went potty.

N walked to the neighborhood and he saw Alder for real and N said "Good after noon Alder."

Alder is minding his own businesses by cutting the tall grass.

N was back in his castle and gave Zorua a treat and Zorua went back to his dog house.

J finally created a shiny Genesect by copying N's Genesect.

J created an exact replica of N as a statue.

"Shiny Reshiram use blue flare!" Said J.

Shiny Reshiram used blue flare and shiny Reshiram's tail glows red-yellow with fire and erupts red-yellow fire from the back of it. It then opens its mouth and forms a light blue orb of fire in front of its mouth. Shiny Reshiram lowers its head and it fires a powerful stream of light blue and white fire with multiple light blue and white rings of fire around it at the N as a statue.

N created an exact replica of J as a statue.

"Ok Kyurem come to me and change into black Kyurem." Said N.

N's Kyurem rises from the floor and Kyurem forms a blue ball from its tail and became black Kyurem.

"Black Kyurem use bolt strike!" Said N.

Black Kyurem plugs its tail and The electric generator inside black Kyurem's tail starts to light up and glow light blue with electricity. Black Kyurem then clenches its fists and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity with large yellow lightning bolts coming off it as well. Black Kyurem then flies down at the opponent and slams its body into J as a statue.

N's black Kyurem is all trained and became white Kyurem in order to fly to the battlefield.

"Let's battle J, white Kyurem." Said N.

N walks to J's castle with white Kyurem.

"Hey J lets battle. white Kyurem use fissure!" Said N.

"Hey you cant do…" Paused J.

"That."

White Kyurem jumps and landed on the ground and it sends a white energy beam from it at shiny Reshiram.

"No fair N!" Screamed J.

Shiny Reshiram fainted instantly from white Kyurem's fissure.

N said. "Shake my hand for good sportsmentship."

J said. "Ok fine."

N shakes J's hand and he asked. "Do you want to go out to eat J?"

J accepted the offer that he wants to go out to eat with N.


	8. Chapter 8: Out to lunch again

N decided to go out to lunch again with J instead of Hilbert.

"Hey J do you want to go out to lunch at buffalo wild wings?" Asked N.

"Sure why not N." Answered J.

N called the horses to move the carriage to take a ride to buffalo wild wings.

"Were finally here!" Said N.

N found a place to sit down and they got their chairs.

The waiter walks to N and J and the waiter said. "Welcome to buffalo wild wings may I take your order?"

N orders chicken wings traditional 8 pieces without any sauce and a side of potato wedges.

J orders chicken wings traditional 8 pieces without any sauce and a side of mac-n-cheese.

"Lets start from the beginning N, I'm the king of team ultra plasma." Said J.

"Alright already!" N Yelled.

N bought his apple juice and J bought his fruit punch.

"Food is ready." Said the waiter placing the food to the right customer.

N and j thanked for the food.

N mixes up his chicken wings with ketchup.

J mixes up his chicken wings with ketchup.

N and J began to eat.

After they, eat J had a conversation with N. "Yesterday Rosa and I are having a romantic park and you N are in the background having fun." Said J.

"I had a quality time with Hilda in my room in my castle." Replied N.

"I had a quality time with Rosa in my room in my castle." Re-replied J.

N asked for change to play altered beast in the arcade room.

The waiter accepted the offer to give change to N to play altered beast in the arcade room.

J saw an advertisement of Imiraclepod.

J reads the ad "I'm the Imiraclepod, the powers of Ipod classic 6th Generation,IPhone, Ipad and the asus taichi—dual screen, windows 8 ultrabook model with the macbook pro system. Get a free dockintosh by sliding your Imiraclepod in the the asus taichi—dual screen, windows 8 ultrabook model with the macbook pro system in the macintosh performa 5200."

N buys the Imiraclepod at the phone number and the package will be here.

J watches pokemon best wishes season 2 episode N episodes. "N you are a star." Said J.

After they to their businesses they got the bill and N gave two fifty dollars and a bill came with a free coupon of the Imiraclepod and a free cherry tootsie roll.

N went back to his castle and J went back to his castle.


	9. Chapter 9: The camping chapter

N decided to leave his castle to camp.

J was so happy that N is leaving out to camp and J thinks about N being lost in the woods.

N giggles outside and J said "N aren't you supposed to be camping?!"

N answers "I am camping."

J explains that N is not camping if he's ten feet away from his castle.

"I don't care, I love camping ten feet away from my castle everytime I go camping." Said N.

"Ok J, have fun inside."

"What do you mean have fun inside?" Replied J.

"Just have fun inside J." Said N.

J leaves N's tent and N continues to read a book with a flashlight.

"You little sneak! I see what your doing." Said J. "You are reading a book with a flashlight."

N dosen't care and he said. "Have fun inside."

J pokes his head back into N's tent, blowing N back with his loud voice. "That's it! I'm In! I'll show you camping!" Said J in a loud voice, J runs to his castle and grabs his backpack.

"Yes, J is going to camp with us!" Said N in an excitement.

J runs next to N and sets up J's tent and J questioned. "N are you gonna eat twigs and rock?"

"No J, I gotten something better." Paused N.

N is setting up the two barks of wood to build a fire and cooked his meal over the fire.

"It's called a buffet." Resumed N.

"Well you can eat a build your own buffet, but I'm going to have spaghettios original a to z tomato soup in a can." Said J. "First I built a fire place to cook my food over the pot."

N is still eating a mini buffet like his food from N's castle.

J reads the alphabet noodles in the soup bowl, J U SUCK FROM N.

J dosen't care and slurped the whole alphabet soup and J said. "What is the meaning of this."

J shows the message after eating his alphabet soup J U SUCK FROM N.

"I didn't do that." Said N. "Acroding to the alphabet noodles floating in your soup and it automaticly spelled J U SUCK FROM N."

J begins to use his doggie bag and barf.

N laughs at J from the message from the soup.

J chases N for no reason and N's Iphone form of the Imiraclepod begins to ring.

"Hello?" Answered N.

"N it's your father Ghetsis, are you having fun on camp?" Asked Ghetsis.

"Yes I am dad, have a nice day." Answered N.

N hangs up the Iphone form of the Imiraclepod.

N can't take the camping situation anymore.

N decides to have a vacation in another region.


	10. Chapter 10: Road to hoenn

N leaves from camping and goes to hoenn for vacation.

"What a nice day for a vacation of hoenn." Said N.

"No J, no nothing but me and my luggage."

N goes to dinner and he found his table.

"Welcome to chez hoenn, may I take your order?" Asked the waiter.

N orders a plate of tuscan potatoes and chicken strips.

The waiter wrote the order and walked to the kitchen.

N reads a book that he did when he was camping.

When the waiter places the food on the table N thanked for the food and N ate the food.

N already the food and took the bill and it came with a tootsie pop and he paid the bill.

N decides to leave chez hoenn and N went to hoenn pedicure spa.

N was registered to sit down on the pedicure spa chair.

While the pedicure manager takes care of N's toenails, he pulls out a resees giant bar. The resees bar is the size of a candy bar. N rips open the resees bar wrapper. N takes the resees bar closer to his mouth swaying his tongue up and down. N moves his tongue closer, barely touching the resees bar. N chomps lightly on the resees bar. N puts the resees bar in his wide opened mouth, his two teeth go across the surface of the resees bar, making a string line of resees chocolate. N licks the resees bar all around and then N eats the resees bar.

"MMM, this resees bar is so peanut buttery!" Said N.

N sees J out of nowhere.

N gasped that he saw J that he was with N too.

"I'm having a manicure." Said J.

"I'm J, the king of team ultra plasma and I'm N's brother. My look is like N but I have yellow hair, a black robe, and a crown that says team rocket sucks, team plasma sucks more, team ultra plasma rocks, xbox 360 sucks, xbox 720 rocks. That concludes my looks and my crown." Said J having a conversation with a manicure manager.

N's iphone form of the imiraclepod begins to ring and he answered the phone and he said. "Hello?"

It was Corless the researcher of team neo plasma. "Hi N, I'm Corless and guess what. My Rotom changed form into a lawnmower instead of a washing machine." Said Corless.

"Good for you Corless and I love your Rotom. Do you want to go racing in the Mario kart stadium after I come home from hoenn?" Asked N.

"Sure I want to race with you." Answered Corless.

N hangs up the iphone form of the imiraclepod and reads a book that he did when he was camping.

N wants to watch the hoenn cinema.

N walks out of the spa and headed to the hoenn cinema.

N watches a robot movie Genesect terminator and bought some popcorn and a team magma cup design filled with apple juice.

N turns his imiraclepod in iphone form back into a standard 6th generation classic ipod form and turned it off before the movie starts. "The Genesect terminator is rated R. Must be 18 or older to watch the movie." Said the movie screen. N is 18 already since pokemon black and white 2.

N sees the title of a robot movie Genesect terminator.

J was left out and J was unlucky and watches another movie that is g rated movies.

N watches the movie and it was about a shiny Genesect destroying meloetta and the citizens of castelia city. After shiny Genesect destroyed the last victim, shiny Genesect charges from its cannon and fires at the screen. The movie ended.

"That was the best movie ever." Said N.

J watches doraemon in 3d.

N is minding his own busnisses by watching the rest of the scenes of Genesect terminator.

"Oh Meloetta, please forgive me what I destroyed the citizens of castelia city and you Meloetta?" Said Piplup in the screen.

"I love you too Piplup!" Cried Meloetta in the screen and the ending scene.

N saw Piplup and Meloetta having a romantic walk and shows the ending with N's teardrop.

"That was beautiful." Said N in a comment after the movie.

The adult audiences never clap after the movie because they are adults but one person is N clapping.

Everyone is not clapping exept N and everyone look at N and N said. "Who are you people of hoenn!" Screamed N. N runs back to the hotel and had rest.

The next morning, N woke up peacefully and walkes to the kitchen and brewn some coffee.

N drinks the coffee and walks to the breakfast buffet.

N brings his coffee to the buffet.

N waits in line and he picks up the waffles with butter and syrup, one egg, three strips of bacon, and a few pile of potatoes, a bacon, potato omelet, a bacon potato an egg without yolk and chicken all stacked up in a biscut sandwich and came with two hashbrowns and N also ordered some strawberry milk and strawberry yogurt and a cereal cinnamon toast crunch poured with strawberry milk. That's all N ordered.

N ate a big breakfast that he picked up.

After he ate every food that he picked up, he drank coffee and got his luggage to the airport of hoenn and flew back to unova.


	11. Chapter 11: Team Plasma kart 64

N arrived back from hoenn.

"I'm back to unova." Said N.

N is finally back in his castle and unpacking his bags and Zorua is so very happy that he missed N.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Said N in a cute voice to impress Zorua.

N pours the pokemon food at the bowl for Zorua.

Zorua begins to gobble up the food on his bowl.

N washed his clothes in the washing machine and came to life as a wash Rotom.

N was startled and fainted and Corless asked. "Do you want to race with me?"

N declined the question and he is still doing the laundry.

N called Genesect to help do the laundry while N is racing.

Genesect nodded yes and N said. "Good boy."

N leaves his castle with his Mario kart from Mario kart 64 including Corless who is riding on mow Rotom.

N's castle is empty and Genesect is doing the laundry.

"Ok Corless, we are at the garage in the Mario kart stadium. My car is a pipe frame, the pipe frame is known as the car from super Mario kart, Mario kart 64 and Mario kart super circuit." Explained N.

"My car is my friend, Rotom in his mow form."

N and Corless is ready to have a grand prix in Mario kart.

"The team magma cup is on right now." Announced the P.A.

"Brought to you by… It's radical! Radical! Drink it! On you mark… get set… GO!"

N floors the car and steers to the left and grabs the item box.

N places the banana peel on the floor and the team ultra plasma slipped on a banana peel and the team ultra plasma grunt's car spins around and crashed the wall.

Corless grabs the item box and earns a special move leaf storm and mow Rotom used leaf storm and hits J the king of team ultra plasma.

"Looks like we have a new comer, Hilbert." Said the P.A.

Hilbert's car is the standard car from Mario kart ds.

Hilbert grabs the item box and earns a blue spiny shell without wings and converted into a battlezone missile.

When Hilbert throws the missile, the missile buzzes while its hurling to the guy who is in first place.

Ash was in first place and the bz missile buzzes and spins around Ash and hits Ash with a green boom.

Corless runs over the oil slick and N spins around.

Hilbert accelerates to the stairs of the mayans calander and boosts from the golden mushroom and went to the top of the calander and runs over the blue accelerator and his car opens the hang glider and flies to nascar Daytona stadium.

"Here are the ingame results. Hilbert is in the lead, N is behind Hilbert." Said the P.A.

N throws a rock at Hilbert and Hilbert's car spins around and N is in the lead.

Corless grabs the item box and Corless earns the azure flute again and blown the flute and Arceus appeared and used judgement at all of the opponent except for Corless who was blown the flute.

"Wow, Arceus' judgement is more powerful than the lightning bolt from the item box again." Said N.

"Here comes the final section again." Said the P.A.

N is collecting coins on the floor just like the old Mario kart games again including Corless.

N gasped that J was in the race.

J grabbed the item box and obtained his special item, and it's shiny Reshiram. Shiny Reshiram used blue flare and shiny Reshiram's tail glows red-yellow with fire and erupts red-yellow fire from the back of it. It then opens its mouth and forms a light blue orb of fire in front of its mouth. Shiny Reshiram lowers its head and it fires a powerful stream of light blue and white fire with multiple light blue and white rings of fire around it at N and Corless from the orb.

"It burns!" Said Corless and N.

N grabbed item box and N has a special item, it's the mystery horn, before he blows the horn he sees the finish line far away and finally went to the finish line… it is not the real finish line it was the curtains and went to another dimension and raced to distortion world and N used the horn right now again.

The horn N blew was the horn to call Kyurem again.

Kyurem uses dragon pulse, Kyurem forms a swirling ball of orange flames inside of its mouth. It then fires a beam of orange flames from its mouth at J again.

"Not again, You tyrant!" Yelled J.

J was toasted and black all over again.

"Oww, that looks like J is disqualified again!" Said the P.A.

N is in the lead and went to the cave of distortion world, it was actually Giratina's Mouth opened and eats the racers and N took a shortcut by passing through the item box and the rare item is the bridge maker and the brige maker and the shortcut is going to Giratina's head and races to the body.

N throws the bridge and the bridge is connected to Giratina's head and N races on Giratina's serpent like body.

"Ouch, the other players except N are disqualified." Announced the P.A.

"The winner is N again."

N begins to exit distortion world and went back to the starting line of the real world and N begins to dance and then the mexican music starts to play again.

"Yes! I won again! Ha, cha-cha! Ha, cha-cha! Ha, cha-cha! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Hee, hee, Ha! Ha!"

N shakes Corless' hand for a good sportsmentship.

N earns the first place trophy and head back to N's castle again.


	12. Chapter 12: Road to sinnoh

N arrived in his castle and N was proud of Genesect doing the laundry and N's laundry is sparkling clean.

N gives an e-mail to J.

J reads the e-mail and did the tic tac toe and he got surprised and J screamed and he said.

"I can't take another day anymore! I need a vacation."

J packs his bags to take a vacation into another region.

"Ahh, the sinnoh resort." Said J.

J hears a rumble from the stomp.

Giratina showed up and about to flatten J.

J moves to the twinleaf inn hotel.

"Welcome to twinleaf inn." Said the employee.

J needs a room service for lunch and the employee gives the room key card to J.

J inserts the card at the deposit and pulls back the card and buzzes.

The light is green and opens the door.

J enters his stateroom, J's room service food is delivered.

J looks at the cheese stuffed crust deep dish cheese pizza topped with Velveeta shells and cheese, and this pizza has the same ingredients as pizza hut.

J realized that he saw a chicken sandwich on a hamburger bun.

It was actually N's chicken sandwich and J saw N eating a chicken sandwich.

J gasped that N popped out of nowhere that N followed J like J followed N last time.

J pulls out a Butterfinger giant bar. The Butterfinger bar is the size of a candy bar. J rips open the Butterfinger bar wrapper. J takes the Butterfinger bar closer to his mouth swaying his tongue up and down. J moves his tongue closer, barely touching the Butterfinger bar. J chomps lightly on the Butterfinger bar. J puts the Butterfinger bar in his wide opened mouth, his two teeth go across the surface of the Butterfinger bar, making a string line of Butterfinger chocolate. J licks the Butterfinger bar all around and then J eats the Butterfinger bar.

"MMM, this Butterfinger bar is so peanut buttery!" Said J.

"Hey, Did you imitate my actions when I eat the reeses bar?!" Asked N in an ominous voice.

J answered. "Yes."

N ignored the answer from J and N played the game called the annihilate.

N's game is about the handheld version of missingno quest 2 and the same platform as missingno quest 2 in a handheld version.

"Invulnerability!" Said the game when N got the power up.

J watches tv.

The cable is Verizon Fios.

Verizon fios came with internet,tv,cabe and home phone every room in twinleaf inn state rooms.

The manager told the internet code on J and N only.

N and J accessed the code to the internet and the test connection was a success.

J took a shower and he realized that the soap bar is missing.

J found a spare soap box and continues to bathe.

N was tired that he must wake up by brewing a coffee mug for N.

J went to bed at 5:00 pm.

N stayed up because he drank the coffee.

N goes down the steps and inserted fifty dollars in the change machine and gives a lot of quarters to N.

They have a flat screen tv and a couch.

Spongebob was tuned in and the episode is the krabby patty that ate bikini bottom.

N played Galaga arrangement virtual reality.

N's whole body in in the virtual reality and outside of the virtual reality it looks like no one is on the chair and the door to the galaga arrangement virtual reality says occupied.

N is on a fighter shooting the three headed monster who made the galaga army again.

Hilbert is on vacation to twinleaf inn too, because Hilbert was grocery shopping and the orange annoyed Hilbert.

"Oh no not again, N do you really have to be in the virtual reality?" Asked Hilbert.

"Oh give me a break Hilbert, I am about to be eaten by the middle head!" Answered N.

N got his secret power up.

First he throws a microwave and places an empty bag of chips in the microwave and he set it to 10 seconds and it sparks and electrocutes the final boss and exploded with fire and electric.

"Alright, yes Yes YES!" Said N in excitement.

The door to the galaga arrangement virtual reality door said vaccnt because he completed the game and ended the game and N beated dawns score in the top 5 heroes list.

N's score was on the top and dawn's score is in the second.

"Hey Hilbert, would you like change?" Asked N.

"Sure N, please give me fifty dollars." Answered Hilbert.

N gives Hilbert fifty dollars, Hilbert inserts fifty dollars to the change machine and Hilbert has a lot of quarters like N did.

N and Hilbert walks towards the snack machine and N inserted two dollars in quarters into the machine. N pressed G7, the cherry flavored tootsie pop was received to N.

Meanwhile back with J, the alarm clock was set off at 6:00 pm and J made another statue of himself to sneak up. J brews the coffee to wake himself up to go to the arcade room where N and Hilbert hangs out at.

J drinks up the coffee and walks to the room where N and Hilbert is.

J saw N having a cherry tootsie pop on the coffee table and J saw Hilbert having a herseys giant bar still wrapped.

N has the reeses bar,J has the butterfinger bar and Hilbert has the herseys bar and they did the same thing as N all together.

They pull out their own candy bars. N has the reeses bar,J has the butterfinger bar and Hilbert has the herseys bar. they rip open their candy bars wrapper. The three of them takes their candy bar closer to their mouth swaying their tongue up and down. they move their own tongue closer, barely touching their own candy bar. The three of them chomps lightly on their candy bar. they put their candy bar in their wide opened mouth, the three of them's two teeth go across the surface of their candy bar, making a string line of their chocolate. J, Hilbert and N licks their candy bar all around and then they eat their own candy bar.

N, J and Hilbert had a good laugh for joy.

Two hours later after the big party of the three of them, they went back to their staterooms.

The next morning N woke up and went to the kitchen table and sees a pill on the table and N said. "Hey! What is the meaning of this J." N shows the pill on the plate at J, J sees a closer look on the pill

"Just add water." Said J.

N adds a droplet of water at the pill and became a bacon, potato, egg without yolk and chicken all toghether in a biscut sandwich and came with two hashbrowns.

N eats the biscut sandwich and hashbrowns.

N thanked for the food that J gave him.

N gave J a lemonade.

"I can't drink that." Said J.

N asked why he can't drink the lemonade.

"N, are you blind? Just look at it."

N looks at the lemonade and N doesn't know.

"That lemon has three seeds in it, that's an odd number!" Said J.

"I can't eat or drink anything odd numbered!"

N tries to take out the lemon.

"No no, it is already contaminated by a bad lemon. It won't work!" Said J in anger.

"Hmmm, that's two thing in this state room that won't work." Replied N.

J told N to fix the lemon but N ended up by breaking the glass of lemonade from N's hands.

"Two things that won't work!" Said N in anger.

J changes his mind that N and J wants to go to the breakfast buffet.

One breakfast later, they flew back to unova.


	13. Chapter 13: Snowball infection

N and J went back to their castles.

N and Hilda are in a romantic park in the dvd that N watched.

N sees the dark clouds on the window and its snowing.

N called J to go ski outside of his castle.

"Hello Alder." Said N.

"Good after noon N." Replied Alder.

N is throwing a snowball at J.

J was startled by a snowball that N threw, N whisltles for throwing a snow ball.

"Thanks a lot N, while you were just standing there, whistling, someone threw a snowball at me!" Said J.

"Oh really J, Did a snowball look like this?" Said N throwing a snowball.

J eats the bun, the patty, the cheese, the lettuce, the pickles, the ketchup, the mustard, the onions and the top bun and burps out a burger.

"Food is ready." Said J.

Everyone begins to hurl in their doggie bag.

N breathes in his nose and a bubble from his nose pops and J barfs in his doggie bag.

"You are not some character from escape from planet earth movie." Said the neighborhood.

N sees the black liquid on the floor and it was Giratina in the black blob.

Giratina's shadow rises up and opens its wings and spews out green fire out of its mouth.

N's Genesect shoots out snowballs rapidly at Giratina's shadow.

Giratina's shadow gets angry and forms a yellow-orange ball in front of the shadow of Giratina's mouth. The shadow of Giratina fires multiple beams of yellow-orange from its mouth which eventually converge into a single destructive beam.

Everything went black.

N is at the hospital and he calculated the dna and N is having a cold.

N sneezes at Alder on purpose.

"You're rude!" Said Alder.

Alder vanished.

Giratina plays altered beast in his house dome in distortion world.

N walks and hits the wall with a blast.


	14. Chapter 14: Famous last blunders

"Alright N, this is the last straw." Said Alder.

The hamster is still running away since chapter 1.

N sells the petz hamsterz life 2 dvd and he is super rich.

N sends out Kyurem in its ultimate form from the link over here watch?v=8nIyITg1u8I

Alder sends out Bouffalant

Ultimate Kyurem scared Alder like satin's kingdom.

"Ultimate Kyurem use freeze shock!" Said N.

Ultimate Kyurem plugs its turbine tail and its tail glows light blue and ultimate Kyurem puts its claws together, and a light bluish-white ball of energy surrounded by electricity it formed and becomes larger. Ultimate Kyurem then separates its claws, and the ball is fired at Bouffalant. When the ball hits Bouffalant, it freezes it.

Bouffalant is frozen solid it broke free by using head charge, Bouffalant used head charge again by charging at ultimate Kyurem and the afro on its head glows red. The front of it also glows yellow. It then slams the yellow part of its afro at ultimate Kyurem.

"Never fear I'm Keldeo the colt pokemon." Said Keldeo.

"I don't need your help Keldeo." Replied Alder.

"Ultimate Kyurem use ice burn!" Said N.

Ultimate Kyurem's body glows orange and creates a circular reddish-purple aura around itself. It then releases multiple reddish-purple beams of energy at Bouffalant. When it hits Bouffalant, it burns.

"Oh no, Bouffalant is on fire and I will dump the water to bo…" Alder paused.

"Hey, that's cheating don't use…" N paused

Alder dumped the water in slo-mo.

"I'll give you cheating, ultimate Kyurem use thunderbolt before the water hits Bouffalant in slo-mo!" Said N.

Ultimate Kyurem's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and it fires multiple beams of yellow electricity from its body at the water from the bucket and the electrocuted water hits the searing Bouffalant. The electrocuted water hits the firey body of Bouffalant and explodes with fire and electricity.

Bouffalant instantly fainted.

After the battle, ultimate Kyurem turns back into normal Kyurem.

"It's over! Never again will Pokemon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Kyurem, just right! You may have the title of Champion… But you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your Pokemon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova… Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though. As a Trainer outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, you work with me!"

Said N in a longest paragraph.

"Please N I beg you! Do anything but that!"

Begged Alder.

"You and I'm N the king of Team Plasma both put our beliefs on the line and fought all our strength. And I won. Do not say another word."

"But…" Interupted and paused Alder.

N begins to have a hugest fight with alder.

J watches N and alder arguing and fighting

"Well, you're a turkey!" Argued N.

"Whats that?!" Argued Alder.

"It's what you are!" Argued N.

"You are a cheater N!" Argued Alder.

"No I am not!" Argued N.

"Yes you are!" Argued Alder.

"Well, you started it by putting out the fire on your dumb pokemon!" Argued N.

"Well, you used thunderbolt from your super scary form of Kyurem!" Argued Alder.

"Well, Kyurem used thunderbolt because it was lent by Zekrom not merging Zekrom!" Argued N.

"Well, you always wear a crown and a robe king or no king!" Argued Alder.

"That's it, you are going to the dungeon cell for 6 months!" Yelled N.

"Guards take that champion Alder to the dungeon cell for 6 months!"

J gobbled like a turkey and he laughs a lot and puts the vanilla cake and fork in his mouth.

Alder is locked up in the dungeon for 6 months and N gives a hand shake at J.

J and N went back to their castles.

N sits in his throne room while wearing a crown and a white robe, N's crown said Team Plasma rocks, Team Rocket sucks, Team Ultra Plasma also sucks

Wii sucks, Xbox 720 really sucks, Wii u rocks.

Alder touched N's crown during the argument with N, Alder broke the royal rule and Alder is in the dungeon for 6 months.

Well Alder learned a lesson, never touch N's crown or you better be in the dungeon for 6 months.

N set alder free from the dungeon by making a promise to never touch the crown or he better be in the dungeon for 6 months for real.

N and J already went back to their throne rooms in their castles.

N and J are good or bad brothers and this concludes this story.

I guess this is

THE END.


	15. Epilouge

Alder is at home in floccesy town and Alder died from the injuries during the fight from N.


End file.
